


at the end of the day

by supersonicmen



Series: freddie mercury & jim hutton [4]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Freddie Mercury - Fandom, Jimercury - Fandom, Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Rings, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersonicmen/pseuds/supersonicmen
Summary: Jim gives Freddie a ring.Title is from (surprise!!) Somebody to Love by Queen





	at the end of the day

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!
> 
> apologies on my end. this took a while! and it's on the shorter side, but I still hope you enjoy it! As always, thank you so much for reading, I really appreciate every single one of you.

It’s quite late and the last few guests are making their way home from garden lodge. As soon as Phoebe makes his way out announcing that he’s going to bed for the night, Freddie moves himself over on the large sofa to find his favorite spot. Jim realizes his plan almost immediately and slides over to let him have the area in between his body and the armrest.

Freddie instantly leans into Jim’s side, placing his head on his shoulder.

“Are you tired?” He questions after Freddie lets out a small yawn.

“Oh, only a bit darling… why did you want to head upstairs?” For once Jim can’t tell if upstairs means sleep or sex, but he figures if it were the latter Freddie would’ve already been making his way out of the room.

“Yes but first I wanted to talk to you about something.” Jim says softly and Freddie moves his head to look up at him.

“Is something wrong?” He asks quickly. It wasn’t Jim’s intention to get Freddie nervous, but he realizes that’s what has resulted from his word choice.

“No, of course not dear.” He’s the one starting to feel anxious now as he stares at the man beside him on the sofa.

Jim still cannot fathom that this is his life, he feels like the luckiest man in the world but he never feels like he does enough to express it — so he’s decided to go with an idea that’s been in the back of his mind for a long time. He’s not quite sure how Freddie is going to react, so he figures he may as well get right to the point.

“Have you got something for me?” Freddie squeals as soon as he’s reaching into his pocket.

He’s got that look on his face, the same one he wore when he first agreed to move into garden lodge, it’s pure and endearing and Jim smiles at his knowing knows exactly what it means.

As soon as he’s got the small box out and in his palm, Freddie sees it and lets out a shaky breath. “Jim I-” He begins, but is soon interrupted.

He’s been going over these words in his head for days now and he knows he needs to get them out quick before he turns into a babbling mess.

“Freddie, you are the best person that I’ve ever known. I never could have imagined myself this happy. I love you… Every single bloody piece of me loves you, and I want to be with you for the rest of my life.” He doesn’t even have the chance to get any more out because he feels Freddie’s hands move to either side of his face, his thumb moving circles across his cheek. He moves and presses a light kiss to his lips.

When they’re apart again Jim’s opening the small box, his eyes fixed on Freddie’s, wanting to take in every single expression he makes.

It’s usually difficult to make out what he’s thinking. In this moment though he knows he’s got nothing but pure joy in his head — Jim is more than glad to know that he’s the reason for it.

“Jim… it’s breathtaking, really…it’s so beautiful.” Freddie’s the one stuttering now and Jim’s face just stays lit up. He knows, if he were to die right now, right here on this sofa, he would be content. This would all be enough.

All Jim has ever wanted is to help Freddie feel endless amounts of love and appreciation. He just wants him to know he’s important, and needed. And it seems like he’s getting a little glimpse at his accomplishment as they’re sat next to each other, in the house that they both love.

After he slides the ring onto his finger, his hand stays, and intertwines with Freddie’s, soon he’s moving to lean against Jim’s larger body and places his head on his chest.

“You really are a hopeless romantic.” Freddie speaks softly, breaking the comfortable silence.

“Don’t act like you don’t like it.” The other man laughs. Freddie thinks even in his chuckle he can hear his irish accent. He finds it adorable.

Freddie just sighs happily and brings their intertwined hands up to his mouth, pressing a light kiss onto the back of Jim’s palm.

They just sit for a few moments, as if they’re both enveloped by joy, in their own little world.

Suddenly though Freddie’s turning to look up at him, a small smile on his face. “I like it, and I love you.” He can’t help but smile bigger after the words are out. It’s not that he hasn’t said them before, but he doesn’t throw the phrase around loosely, so whenever he does, it’s just like the very first time.

Jim’s pressing light kisses in his hair near his temple, knowing that spot gets him going. Soon though, the other man is up and off his chest and standing in front of him, the look on his face saying “come on then!”

Jim can’t help but laugh again as he’s getting his words out, “are you tired?” He’s just being a pain in the arse now as this time he knows what’s going to happen if they head upstairs. Freddie just groans and leaps away from him toward the staircase, leaving him in the dust as usual.  
Jim feels his heart flutter as he sees a speck of light reflect off the new gold band on his finger.

**Author's Note:**

> AHH. you made it. I hope you enjoyed, let me know if you liked this story!!! lots of love to all of you!  
> -lindsey


End file.
